They were the real star-crossed lovers
by HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou
Summary: Came up with this while reading Catching Fire. Katniss and Peeta are on the victory and learn something shocking about Cato and Clove while talking to their parents. They were the real star-crossed lovers, not them.


**So, I've never read anything like what I'm about to type. Maybe there's a reason…if it's not good, please let me know so I can delete it. I'm in the middle of a multi-chap Harry Potter fic and drafting a new Clato one also. I'm sorta excited to see what you think. Please, though be conciderate, oh and stay clovely. Also, the words _like these are Katniss' thoughts._**

Katniss and Peeta looked around. They were in District 2.

"This is Cato and Clove's home. Well, I mean, it was," Peeta whispers looking around. Katniss moves closer, clutching the fabric of her dress. She sees a mother with dark brown hair. _Like Clove's hair, _Katniss thinks. The mother also has a freckles adorning her face, she's got light blue eyes. All in all, Clove's mother is beautiful. Her father has medium brown hair, and the same eyes as Clove it's haunting. They see what looks like a 13 year old girl. She's a spitting image of Clove, except her face might be a little rounder and she's thinner. The girl glares dagger, no knifes at Katniss and Peeta. Next to them they see a woman with red hair and blue eyes, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a young boy and older girl who look exactly like him. Like Cato. Katniss doesn't know whether to hate them or take pity. She doesn't pity a lot of people anyways. She knows they must've also once trained and could be just as ruthless as their children were but right now they look broken.

"We…" begins Peeta but Katniss doesn't listen. The speeches, most of them are word for word. She looks around at the people of District 2. They're not as fierce as she expected, but they don't have an innocent look either. She nods her head a few times as Peeta talks on and she realizes it's her turn to talk.

"Well, I, well Clove and Cato were fierce. They were definitely fighters and I respect them, truly I do, but I…" Katniss speaks hardly realizing what she's saying. The family sits there until Clove's mother speaks.

"Mrs. Kentwell," warns a peacekeeper but Katniss can tell, he wouldn't hurt her, he barely sounds serious.

"They're dead. My Clove is dead. You'll never understand. They knew each other so long. All they wanted to do was come back here as victors. They were always together. Except that day," Clove's mother starts shaking and a tear appears.

-flashback-

"Clove is eight. I know she doesn't look it, but she's fierce. She's a survivor," said Mrs. Kentwell to the person in charge of entering kids into the Training Academy. For creating victors.

"Well, since she's technically aloud to join, and there's no risk, we'll allow it," said the man.

"Clove follow me."

Eight year old Clove, hugged her mom and left. She was fitted in a training suit and immediately bumped into a boy at the spears station.

"Sorry," she whispered pushing her hair back. Staring at her was a blonde blue-eyed boy.

"It's fine. I'm Cato by the way. I'm ten," he said extending his hand. Clove took it and replied,

"I'm Clove, and I'm only eight."

"Well we can be friends anyways. Hey are you good with a spear?"

All the way home Clove spoke of the cool weapons, the fabulous knifes, and of Cato.

-end flashback-

"I, I had no idea," began Katniss. She looked around at Peeta for help but he seemed to want to know more.

"So they were good friends?" he asked.

"Oh and more. I remember Clove coming home, twirling around. Very unlike her. She said she'd had her first kiss and I asked with who. I remember laughing and smiling at who she said," replied Mrs. Kentwell entering into another story.

-flashback-

"Hey you did good today Clover," said Cato smiling proudly.

"Aww thanks Cato. Only 'cause you taught me how to use a spear, remember?" said Clove.

"Yeah, I do. Clove, I," he looked down shyly. It was very unlike Cato and Clove got worried.

"What Cato?"

"Clove, I like you a lot. More than a friend I mean," and before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers. She didn't do anything at first but after kissing back, and moaning his name, she pulled away.

"I like you two Cato," she said giving him a quick peck. Later she appeared at her door, waltzing in.

"Why so happy?" asked her mom.

"Cato kissed me," replied Clove dreamily.

"I knew there was something special about that boy," said Clove's mom.

-end flashback-

"They were dating?" gasped Peeta. Katniss felt her insides grow cold. With help from Haymitch she'd easily gotten the Capitol to believe she was a lovesick puppy, she knew it wasn't real. At least not at first, maybe even now. She swayed a little.

"What else?" she asked cautiously.

"They weren't just dating, they were in love," replied Cato's mom, Mrs. Hadley.

-flashback-

"Mom, once I'm victor, and we've got a home, I'm going to marry Clove," said Cato proudly.

"Cato are you sure? I love Clove she's very sweet, but do you?" asked Mrs. Hadley.

"Of course I do mom. We'll be happy, finally. Just after the games or before, yes before I'll buy the finest ring for her," said Cato looking off in the distance.

"You be careful Cato then. You don't want your future fiancée watching you get hurt," said his mom.

"You think she'll say yes?" he asked.

"Cato," began his mom. "I've seen the way she looks at you. You're her world. Of course she will."

-end flashback-

"Yes, I do remember Clove coming home, the day before reaping day saying she didn't have the ring yet, but she was getting married after the games to Cato," said Clove's mom. "You'll bet I was shocked, but I'd met Cato, and you have to believe he was a nice boy."

"Well, I'm sure he was. Everyone, everyone changes in the arena. I-I," said Katniss.

"I remember, Clove was so nervous on reaping day," _Weren't we all? It's not like I was celebrating. But, Cato and Clove, were IN LOVE. It's just hard to comprehend that's all. You don't care. They tried to kill you! _Katniss reminded herself.

"Oh but she looked beautiful," said Clove's mom.

-reaping day-

"How do I look?" asked Clove. She faced her mom again. She was wearing a purple sparkly dress and black flats. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had a little bit of makeup, you could barely see it. It was a rarity to see makeup in District 2 though.

"Oh Clove you look wonderful. I know you're worried about Cato, but act normal out there. Now go my lucky Clover, I have to help your sister," and Clove turned away. She made her way to the center, got her finger pricked, and looked across at the 17 year old section where she saw Cato. He was staring at her and looking her up and down. He gave her a huge smile before turning his head back to the stage.

"Hey Clove. You know who's volunteering?" asked Clove's neighbor Athena.

"No, sorry. I doubt it's any of us 15 year olds though. You know, probably some older girl. Their glory days are closer to ending then ours," said Clove.

"Yeah, probably that blonde, Hilary," said Athena. "Anyways I heard it's one of the 17 year olds for the boys. I thought it'd be Dexter you know strong 18 year old, doesn't really matter. As long as we win," she said. Clove nodded and faced forward.

"Hello, hello! Happy Hunger Games!" cried Jasmine Tinker from the capitol, who was sporting an orange wig. They did the usual, watched the video and heard a speech.

"Well let's draw names. And may the odds be ever in _**your **_favor. Let's do gentleman first. Since, for the past 4 years it's been ladies." She watched as Jasmine reached her hand in and her green eyes shone as she said, "Samuel Carpen-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" said a voice, and Clove watched as the boy she loved stepped forward. Clove knew Sam, he'd just turned 15 a week ago, they'd never let him go in anyways.

"Well, well. Thank you, come forward. What's your name?" she asked as Cato stood on the platform.

"Cato Hadley," he responded. She nodded before announcing it was the girls turn. She waved her hand above before plunging down and swiftly pulling out a name.

"Clove Kentwell." Clove's eyes went big as she walked towards the platform waiting to hear someone shout those two words. No one did. She faced the crowd and put on a smirk, her eyes begging Marcia the strong 16 year old to step forward. She didn't.

"Cato and Clove, District 2 Tributes!" she yelled and everyone cheered. Clove got taken into a separate room where her family rushed in.

"Oh Ma, he's going to have to kill me! Or me to him! How could this happen? How could no one come forward?" Clove spilled out.

"I don't know baby. Please, try in the games. I know you love Cato, but maybe some way you can come home," said her mom.

"Maybe. Mom you know I'll try," Clove answered.

"Please come home Clovey. You just have to," whispered her sister Madison.

-end flashback-

Katniss looked around. She'd never been concerned about anyone's life but her own. Well, before Peeta. She'd never thought about another girl, who turned out to be a year _**younger **_than her who'd been worried about a boy from the very beginning.

"Her interview though, so heart felt," said Mrs. Hadley.

"So was Cato's. At least when he talked about here," said Clove's mom. Katniss remembered their interviews strangely enough. She remembered Clove walking proudly up the stairs after the boy from 1 left. She surprisingly remembered it all.

-flashback-

Katniss stares from the sidelines. She's actually got a pretty good view. She understands that Caesar is asking pretty much the same questions.

"So Clove is it?" he asks.

"Yes," she says.

"What's been the thing that's surprised you the most?"

"Well, I can't believe the food! The desserts are very good. The clothes are nice too, we don't dress up in District 2 much, so it's a nice little change," she answers before smiling out at the crowd.

"Tell me about District 2, about your family," demands Caesar leaning forward.

"Well District 2 is very nice, the academies have to be the very best, I can't imagine better ones. I have a little sister. She's training to succeed one day too. We actually get along pretty well. I have my parents, they've done all they can to support me as best they could. I wouldn't want to have anyone else as my family but them," says Clove.

"So, back to clothing. Do you like the dresses so far Clove?"

"Oh yes. This dress here," she motions to the strapless long peach-ish colored dress, "is simply amazing. Who knew such great work could be done?"

"Are you prepared for the games?" he asks.

"Oh yes. Just because of my size you shouldn't count me out. I may be more than them all."

Katniss watches as the boy from 2 walks up on stage.

"Hello, Cato is it?"

"Yes," he replies.

"Have you enjoyed your stay at the Capitol so far? Any things that stand out?"

"I have enjoyed it, like Clove said earlier, it's a nice change. There has been one things, the clothes here are so bright! They seem to come in every color imaginable also," says Cato.

"Haha! Tell me Cato, are you prepared?" asks Caesar.

"Of course, I've trained at only the best, with only the best. This is my time," he answers.

"Is there any special girl?"

"Well, there's this one. I won't say who but, I'm just hoping fait is on our side. It's complicated you see, but hopefully she'll be safe, I'll be safe. Then, then I'm gonna marry her!" declares Cato proudly. Katniss sees several tributes roll their eyes, but most are acting terrified of Cato. She watches as the girl from District 2 stares fondly at Cato. Katniss shakes it off and watches as the girl from District 3, in her bright green dress climbs on stage.

-end flashback-

"Did you watch them in the arena?" asks Peeta.

"Yes, we always saw them. Since they were our kids, from our district, and there are cameras everywhere, we almost always had a view of them," says Cato's mom.

"I remember how they acted. Just like any tributes, I suppose. Nervous, anxious, and well a bit excited." _That isn't how normal tributes act. Not at all. _Katniss thinks.

"I don't want to go into gory details, but they were fine for a long time. There were minor things but you know, our children forged on. Then, then there was that day at the feast," began Clove's mom. "I remember it all. Seeing it on the big screen."

-flashback-

"Damn, that girl from 5 got there, and is gone. She's fast," said Clove's dad. They watched and Clove's sister said,

"Look, that wimp from 12! Hey there's Clove! See her? See?"

They watched as Clove threw a knife knocking Katniss down. Clove leaped on her saying,

"Where's your boyfriend, Lover Boy, District 12? Still hanging on?"

"He's out there. Hunting Cato," they watched as Clove's lip twitched, which meant she was nervous or scared. Clove looked around before smirking and facing Katniss.

"Liar. Cato knows where he cut him." Clove pulled out a knife and her family smiled, another kill.

"What that medicine for him? Well isn't that sweet. Too bad he'll never get it. What was the name of your little ally? Rue? Well we're gonna kill you, just like we did her. We'll let nature take care of Lover Boy." Then her family watched in horror as Clove was lifted off the ground. They saw it was the boy from District 11. He started yelling and asking her questions.

"Did you cut her up like you were going to cut this girl up?" he asked.

"No, no!" then they watched as Clove lost it. "CATO! CATO!" she screamed.

"CLOVE!" he screamed from far off. They remembered watching Clove and Cato talk about their plan earlier but now everything was wrong. Worse, Cato sounded too far. Clove's head was banged against the cornucopia and she lay there heaving for air.

"CLOVE!" screamed Cato, his voice in distress. He could see her now. He rushed up to her.

"Clove! Clove, please stay with me! Just hang on, it's going to be alright, just stay with me," said Cato his voice panicky.

"Cato," she whispered. He held her in his arms.

"Oh my Clover. I, I should've never let you go. I'm so sorry. It'll be alright, just please stay with me," he begged.

"Cato. You're the only boy I've ever loved. I love you so much Cato," she said before gasping out in pain.

"Clove, I love you too. I can't live without you, stay with me," he whispered in agony at seeing her limp body.

"Win for me," she managed to say. He nodded before leaning down saying,

"We're the real star-crossed lovers," and then he kissed her. He let a tear fall as he watched her close her eyes, a few seconds later the canon went off.

"My Clove," he whispered before screaming at the sky.

"I'm going to hunt you down and murder whoever did this!" he screamed grabbing his spear. "I'll kill you!" he yelled again. Looking back at Clove once, whispering an I love you, and then he left. Clove's family stared at the screen in shock. Before her dad smashed the table, and her sister rolled up in a ball crying. Her mother just sat there, still in shock.

-end flashback-

"He did get revenge," whispered Clove's mom. Katniss winced, yes Thresh had died. She sighed and said,

"It's so sad what happened. We-"

"They seem like the very best people," responds Peeta.

"The day Cato died, well I knew he had what he wanted, he was with her. Just remember something. They were the real star-crossed lovers, not you!" screamed Cato's mom before Katniss and Peeta rushed to the train.

"They were in love! They were in love, and now they're gone forever!" screamed Clove's mom. Katniss didn't have the strength to look back. She went to her room, grabbed an ax, and cut at two legs of the table, it came crashing to the floor. She used a knife and carved words and mounted it right by the train stop. She didn't have strength to look back, she knew that it probably wouldn't amount to anything. She knew Cato and Clove were gone but she had to do something to get the feeling out of her stomach. She looked at the sign once more before grabbing Peeta's hand and climbing up the steps. Someone was already reading the sign:

_Dedicated to Cato and Clove Hadley, the **real **star-crossed lovers._

**So, what'd you think? I know where'd Katniss find the axe? All those kinds of questins. Well, I hope you like because this is way longer than I thought. It was told in 3rd person view so…hope the flashbacks weren't too confusing. Thanks now! Yes, I know Clove didn't marry Cato yet, but I thought this would be better because they wanted to be married.**


End file.
